gotrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Wolf's Eye
The Wolf's Eye is a band of warriors formed by Symeon Stark to aid him in his adventures throughout Westeros. History Formed to protect the blind son of Tohrren Stark. The small company of young like minded individuals act as the Blind Wolf's personal guard. Some join to seek glory while others join for the honor of serving House Stark. The Wolf's Eye claims to be filled with bastards of noble blood, second or third sons, or second sons of younger brothers of the current Northern Lord. They have often clashed with Wilding raiders who crossed the wall and small groups of bandits. Their popularity varies from esteemed respect by some lords to annoyance from others as the group scours the kingdom based on Symeon's whim. Important Events First Era The Wolf's Eye went to the Wall to aid the Night's Watch. Suffering heavy causalities in their first expedition. Some recruits of the Watch chose to join the company as a safer path for glory rather than the lifelong commitment of the watch. Forming a second iteration of the group. Second Era The Wolf's Eye accompanied Symeon on his quest of returning the Valyrian Steel sword longclaw to it's rightful owners; House Mormont. Later a few were left behind to aid Lord Glover, who was acting Castellan of Winterfell. Symeon took the rest to participate in the Vale Tourney. Alistair Flint, later participated in the Archery and won. Beating Bonifer Tarly. Symeon then gathered his band of warriors to accompany him in the war-torn regions of the Riverlands. Third Era Dissatisfied by the Blind Wolf's lack of direction in his baseless quest. A few men threatened to mutiny, losing faith in House Stark. Eventually after the Wolf bedded a smallfolk girl (who he was smitten with) The Wolf's Eye mutinied against their leader. Imprisoning him. A small group of survivors managed to get aid from Brynden Frey. Who rescued the Blind Wolf from the mutineers before putting them to the sword. Fourth Era The survivors returned and regrouped with the remaining members of the Eye in Winterfell. Afterwards Symeon took a small band to deliver Thaddius Lannister's bastard to White Harbor. Before changing his mind to deliver the child to King's Landing. Symeon was shortly imprisoned on his arrival to the city. A band of eight close members of the Wolf's Eye, rescued him with the aid of Eon Crakehall. Managing to smuggle the Blind Wolf out of King's Landing before returning to Winterfell. Fifth Era The Wolf's Eye implored Symeon to rebel against his brother and depose him for fraternizing with a Lannister. He refused. In Winterfell some of their morally ambiguous members aided Symeon in poisoning Thaddius Lannister and tying any loose ends of his murder. Members Symeon Stark - Leader. The Blind Wolf. Alistair Flint- Symeon's oldest friend. Closest to a second-in-command of the group. He provides the common sense that Symeon sorely lacks, but nevertheless follow him whenever Symeon choses to ignore it. One of the best archers in the North, presumably in all of Westeros. He beat Bonnifer Tarly in the archery at the Tournament of the Vale. Winning the competition. He personally rescued Symeon from the clutches of mutineers in the Riverlands and then also led the band of eight that rescued Symeon from King's Landing. He is from the cadet branch of House Flint in Widow's Keep. Jonos Lake - Distant cousin of Lord Lake's children. He was recruited at the Wall. Joining the second iteration. He threatened mutiny as he thought Symeon to be incapable to lead. Killed by the mutineers. Rodrik Lake - Cousin of Jonos and distant cousin of Lord Lake's children. He was recruited at the wall. Joining the second iteration. Followed Jonos no matter what. Killed by the mutineers. Robert Snow (Wolf's Eye)- Bastard of House Hill, who was on his way to the Wall before joining the group. He had a twin who passed away. Leader of the mutineers. Killed by Brynden Frey's host. Horace Flint- Younger cousin of Alistair Flint. Joined the second iteration, he was killed by the mutineers. Roose Whitehill- Survivor of the mutiny. Visited the Twins to ask help from Brynden Frey. Simon Wull- Old friend of Symeon. Left temporary in charge of the Wolf's Eye when the band of eight went to rescue Symeon. A big brute of a figure, he is the youngest son of Lord Wull. Desmond Whitehill- A band of eight trusted members of the Wolf's Eye formed to recover and rescue Symeon Stark. They were absent from the Riverlands. Larence Cerwyn- A band of eight trusted members of the Wolf's Eye formed to recover and rescue Symeon Stark. They were absent from the Riverlands. Mark Stout- A band of eight trusted members of the Wolf's Eye formed to recover and rescue Symeon Stark. They were absent from the Riverlands. Barth Wells- A band of eight trusted members of the Wolf's Eye formed to recover and rescue Symeon Stark. They were absent from the Riverlands. Othor Condon- A band of eight trusted members of the Wolf's Eye formed to recover and rescue Symeon Stark. They were absent from the Riverlands. Qorrin Ironsmith- A band of eight trusted members of the Wolf's Eye formed to recover and rescue Symeon Stark. They were absent from the Riverlands. Theon Ryswell- nephew of Lord Ryswell. One of Symeon's friends. His father disapproves his association with the Wolf's Eye. Looks more scraggly in appearance, compared more to a sellsword than a proper lord. He was left behind by Symeon in his journey to King's Landing. Later joined the bang of eight. Absent from the Riverlands. Robyn Dustin- The youngest son from a branch of House Dustin. One of Symeon's friends. He is a fairly handsome man, that has a penchant for whores and bedding castle servants. He was left behind by Symeon in his journey to King's Landing. Later joined the band of eight. Absent from the Riverlands. Category:North Category:Stark